crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Plastic Girl
Jody Cooms, code name Plastic Girl, is the Poe-girl Phase hired as domestic help''Ayla and the Blackmailer, and one of the main suspects as Solange's unwitting pawn. She is from Dayton, Ohio. :''Much of what follows appears to be original canon seed material. References are added as it becomes verifiable. Appearance Jody is very cute and likable, but in a completely non-sexual, ‘teddy bear’ way, a fact that is the bane of her existence. She is 5’3” tall, weights about 120 lbs, has brown eyes, short dark brown hair and a round face. Costume Plastic Girl’s uniform is a very conscious parody of both Plastic Man's costume and the Fantastic Four costumes: a long sleeved, legless dark blue body stocking that is laced up the front with darker blue trunks, and a ‘P’ in a white circle on the buckle. She also wears goggles, and dark blue boots. Powers Jody is a level 5 shifter, able to stretch her body up to 10 feet away. Her abilities are very much in the ‘Plastic Man/Mr. Fantastic’ mold, including an ability to ‘bounce off’ kinetic force.Ayla and the Blackmailer She can alter her physical appearance for short periods of time, but it requires too much concentration for her to do it for long periods of time. Skills Jody is a Green Belt level practitioner of Karate, specializing in ‘hard’ punches and kicks, delivered from well out of arm’s reach.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - CherubimStraight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 6 Jody has a very empathic personality, and can read a person’s feelings and motivations without resorting to psionics. Personality Jody is one of those bouncy, energetic, ‘love to please’ types; unfortunately, this, combined with her asexual appearance doesn’t make her a very desirable lover. She loves to help out, and when she finally does meet a girl who appreciates Jody’s sterling qualities, that girl will have a loving and devoted lifemate. Jody has been kept on the ‘Nursery’ level, due in equal parts to the fact that she’s a natural born adviser and counselor, and her incredible resistance to physical injury. Appearances Jody shows up a lot; hey, she's in and out of Ayla's room all the time''Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind, as well as being something of an assistant to Mrs. Horton with the froshies. So the following are items of extra interest, 'cause we don't have the space for all of her appearances! She enjoyed the hot tub social, although she was afraid she might relax too much.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings''The Play's the Thing Jody is taking Special Topics - Martial Arts Winter 2007. Jody helped with Ayla's surprise birthday party, providing her room and acting as hostess.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 11 - The Legend of Florimell, or of Wittiness She attended Ayla's birthday extravaganza in Boston, where Officer Green took a shot intended for her; thankfully he had good body armor.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory Classes *Basic Martial Arts Fall 2006 *GeometryAyla and the New School Winter 2007 *Special Topics - Martial Arts Sixth Period''Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 2 - Cherubim'' References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2009 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Shifter Category:2005 bible Category:Ohio